


A Mikaelson in Hogwarts

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Harry Potter, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Reader is Klaus Mikaelsons daughter, she gets sorted into Slytherin, will she give into Draco Malfoys advances?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Mikaelson in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more imagines little-diable

A Mikaelson in Hogwarts? Probably nobody would have ever thought, that this day would come. But here she was, (y/n) Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and a witch her father had never told her anything about. A (y/h/c) haired witch, that strode around with her head held high, swallowing down her fears and anxiety, reminding herself of her fathers words “a Mikaelson will always win, no matter where, no matter what, no matter how”. 

(Y/n) could feel the students eyes on her as she walked up to the sorting hat, already knowing, that she’d be sorted into Slytherin, she was a Mikaelson after all. The Slytherins hollered as she walked up to them, placing herself next to a boy with bright eyes and blonde hair, Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin. “Anything you need so say to me?”, her New Orleans accent made Draco swoon, eyes focused on Pansy, who was currently staring at the pair with bright red cheeks, swallowing down (y/n)s aggressive words. 

She’d make a name for herself in no time, would shoot any rumor or bad words down, (y/e/c) eyes burning through anybody who’d come too close to her. “Mikaelson!”, Draco Malfoys voice echoed through the hallway, she came to a halt, back turned onto him, waiting for him to keep on talking. Draco stepped around her, eyes glancing down on her, a sly smirk played on his lips, “will you go to the yule ball with me?”. 

His smirk fell as she stared at him with an unimpressed expression, hands holding onto her books, “maybe, we’ll see”, she winked at him and bumped her shoulder with his, giggling at the confused sigh, that left him. She would probably take him as her date, but (y/n) would leave him waiting for a bit, wondering if she’d truly accept him as her date, thinking about all the other boys, who’d try and ask her out. 

“So, (y/n)-”, Cedric was sitting next to her, staring up at the cloudy sky, choosing his words very carefully, he had been entranced by the Mikaelson girl from the first day on, “-do you want to be my date for the yule ball?”. She could feel Dracos eyes on her, intensely listening to her talk with Diggory, jaw clenched as he balled his fists. “I already have a date”, she rose from the bench she was sitting on, eyes momentarily finding Dracos, “Malfoy asked me”, (y/n) squeezed Cedrics shoulder, watching a smirk tug on Dracos lips. 

Her eyes were focused on her mirror, zipping up her dark dress, eyes glistering, she felt excited, a Mikaelson would never say ‘no’ to a ball after all. “You look gorgeous”, Draco whispered, eyes ranking up and down her figure, taking in every inch of her frame. Her dress perfectly harmonized with Dracos tie, hands interlaced as they walked down the stairs, pressed against each other as they swayed to the music. 

As much as (y/n) tired to deny it, she couldn’t rip her eyes off Dracos frame, her fingertips were tingling, desperate to pull him closer, to crash her lips against his, giving into her secret daydream. “You’re staring love”, he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smirking down on her, she rolled her eyes, ready to come up with a snarky remark, but she lost the thought as she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. A gasp spilled out of her, it took (y/n) a few moments, till she wrapped her arms around his neck, shuffling closer to his chest, front pressed against his. 

Draco pulled away from her, green eyes twinkling in the light, his eyes wandered through the crowd, tongue pressed against his teeth, pulling her out of the ballroom. He tugged her into an empty classroom, pushing (y/n) against the wooden door, hands toying with the zipper of her dress, lips moving down her neck, sucking on the spot that shot tingles up her spine. She could feel his growing bulge pressed against her thigh, coaxing a moan out of her, (y/n) unbuttoned his shirt, desperate to get him out of his clothes. 

“Patience love”, the Malfoy boy chuckled, finally unzipping her dress, “careful” she warned him, stopping him from ripping the fabric off her body. Draco groaned as his eyes fell upon her underwear, hands attached to her boobs, cupping her bra, thumb flicking over her hardening nipples, grinding his hips against hers. He met her lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss that got more heated with every breath they took, drowning in the deep lust both felt for each other. 

“Let me see you”, Draco panted, picking her up and placing her down on the professors desk, unbuttoning his trousers as he watched (y/n) unclasp her bra, slowly moving her panties down her legs, not breaking eye contact once. Draco slung his arms around her, kissing his trail down her body, slowly pushing her down on the wood, back pressed against the desk. His tongue slipped through her folds, growling at her taste, sucking on her clit as he thrusted two fingers into her heat, stretching her walls around his cold fingers. 

“Fuck Draco”, the Mikaelson girl cursed, back arched, legs placed on his shoulders, eyes rolling back as he curled his fingers upwards, grazing her g-spot. “I want you”, she pushed him back, hands moving along his chest, tracing his abs on their way down to his crotch, tugging his underwear down, fingers dancing along his girth. “Don’t tease me love”, he spat, hand wrapped around her throat, keeping her in place as he thrusted into her core. 

Her eyes were focused on his, lips parted, not caring about biting down her moans, not caring about the nearby students, completely mesmerized by Draco. His hips snapped against hers, skin slapping against each other, stretching her walls around his length, hand tightly holding onto her throat, his cold rings made her shiver. She placed her hands on his sides, nails leaving marks and shapes on his skin, trying to pull him even closer. 

She mumbled his name, forehead falling against his, squeezing her eyes shut as she gave into her orgasm, biting into her lip. Draco wouldn’t stop his pounding, riding her through her high, only giving into his release as he felt her let go of him, strength leaving her trembling frame. He kissed her one last time, helped her down from the desk and zipped up her dress, “wanna go back in there?”, he tilted his head into the direction of the ballroom, already thinking about the ways he’d wreck her later on.


End file.
